


It's been a while

by Destabilize



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, but with brief mentions of rape just warning, jasper/pearl - Freeform, past Rose/Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destabilize/pseuds/Destabilize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Implied redemption arc. Jasper follows Pearl into her room because they're both after the same thing. Porn without plot! Gem class issues too, but let's be honest. Mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a while

"I know what Pearl's like you were made for. Or, I know what you did." 

Pearl pressed herself into the wall, eyes closed and nose aloft. The words stung, of course they did, but they could almost be expected, from a Jasper. 

"I'm not that sort of Pearl anymore Jasper. I do what I want now."

That even sounded a little pathetic to her. 

Jasper leant over her, one hand planted on the wall above her head, her yellow eyes glowing pale in the shadow of her hair. Her smell hung about them both, hot like scorched earth on a summers day, with a hint of copper sharp behind it, and lastly a musky hum of a smell, not unlike Amethyst's hair. 

Pearl turned to face her, submissively sheltered under Jasper's gaze and poise, but determined. 

"And if you want to- do any of -that- with me, you'll have to change your tone." 

"So Rose asked nicely then? Even if you had no choice?"

The words hit hard, again. Brutish, unthinking, stupid words, but there was a confusion, a hesitancy behind them which made Pearl suspect Jasper couldn't understand- well- understand much anything about this Pearl before her. 

"I choose what I want to do now, Jasper. It's a very simple concept. Here, among us, the crystal gems we are free-" Pearl hesitated on the word, but persisted, "free to do as we wish, with who we wish," Jasper's eyes lit up, "-if they wish to do so with us." 

Jasper's smile was nothing short of ravenous. Her lips curled back to show large, sharp teeth, and her body pushed closer. 

Oh what was Pearl doing? Was she still such a fool? Ah, yes.

Jasper's height wasn't unlike Rose either, those big hands and broad hips- no, this was not the time to compare them. Indeed, any comparison to Rose's gentle tender touch was thrown out the window when Jasper mashed her mouth into Pearl's. 

Their teeth clashed, horribly, Pearl hitting her head back against the temple wall, but then with her hand in Jasper's thick locks she steadied her, guided her into something a little gentler. 

They parted with a wet sound for Pearl to draw an unnecessary breath, "I didn't say I wanted to. M, manners, Jasper."

"Well, do you want to?" 

Jasper's voice was lower already, almost a purr and Pearl now felt Jasper's intense heat and closeness. Yet. There was space for to slip away, into the waterfall and time, time to ask Jasper to leave- 

Pearl flushed, embarrassed again, closed her eyes, and nodded curtly. 

Jasper huffed into her neck pushing Pearl's head back and sucking turquoise marks into the pale skin. Pearl tilted her head back to allow her access and all but purred herself. Jasper's mouth was huge and hot, and- she was- more practised than Pearl had expected what with being on Homeworld so, so long. 

Their mouths found each other again, and once more Pearl to had to pull Jasper back, but it was better, hotter, wetter, their tongues meeting tentatively at first, hers finding Jasper's sharp teeth and cavernous mouth, Jasper's own thick hot tongue pushing into Pearl to curl behind her teeth. 

They broke apart to again when Jasper drew back, pupils blown, to tug at Pearl's leotard and tug, a little too hard at the sash at her waist. 

"I, I could phase them-"

Rip.

Too late- Jasper's strong fingers had curled under the seam below Pearl's arm and she felt cool air meet her skin. The fabric tugged at her flesh as Jasper tore it off, eyes glinting. 

It was brutal, it was animal, but Pearl couldn't deny the heat building in her lower belly. 

The shorts suffered the same fate, and Pearl had lost track of her sash, but somehow she found herself completely nude. Jasper was standing back to admire her work, blue marks where the seams and fabric had caught lining Pearl's soft skin. The tuft of ginger hair at her crotch drew Jasper's gaze particularly, but Pearl turned her head, haughty again, and leant to remove her socks and shoes, the only thing Jasper hadn't got to. 

She heard Jasper huff and the familiar buzz that accompanied the change in a gems projection. When she looked up Jasper was free of her uniform too. The red stripes visible when clothed were mimicked elsewhere on her body, one on her hip, one on her thigh, one curling out like a lovers hand cupped around a firm breast. 

Jasper laughed, tossing her hair behind her as she took in Pearl's hazy gaze. 

"It's so nice to be free of all that. There's usually no time for removing clothes." Jasper grinned, and absently rubbed at her breast, spinning the nipple between her fingers. 

"And," she smiled, "look at you, well, they make Pearl's something special don't they. I can see why not everyone gets a Pearl, they'd never stop fucking you."

Pearl flushed again, but not only from lust.

"I don't appreciate your tone." 

Jasper shrugged, her shoulder muscles moving under the orange skin. "I clearly can't say the right thing, so shall we just fuck, or what?"

Pearl swallowed. 

"Complimenting my... design, is pointless. We can change very little about our physical forms. And, yes, I was designed with a certain, look in mind. Instead," Pearl could feel the heat blossoming out of her cheeks, "Why don't you compliment my skills?"

She stepped to Jasper. Pearl's hands meeting her hard toned stomach, tracing the skin, hot and releasing a sharper tang of soil and copper, round to her waist. Pearl raised her mouth to one of Jasper's nipples, eyes lidded, taking in between her lips, and then her teeth. (Just like Rose liked, oh no, not again, leave it Pearl.) 

It clearly worked for Jasper too, because she growled low, the vibrations felt in Pearl's mouth and hands through the soft flesh of Jasper's breast. 

Pearl sucked, hard, Jasper's body radiating heat and solidity, and Jasper cupped Pearl's head in her huge palm. 

"That's it. Yes." 

Jasper suddenly, roughly, pulled at Pearl by the hair, tugging her mouth free of her now slick breast with a pop, and shoved her face roughly towards the other one. Pearl resisted for a moment, mouth pursed, then relented and allowed the other nipple in between her lips. Despite Jasper's roughness, her low rumble of a groan was worth it when Pearl dragged her teeth over the sensitive end. 

Pearl let her hands roam Jasper's body. She couldn't reach all around her waist to her back, for example, but where she could she traced the lines and curves of Jasper's muscled frame with delicate fingers. Curling into the line of her waist, the swell where a breast began, the delicate trail of hair that led down from bulging abdominal muscles. 

Fingers moving further down, Jasper vibrated again, and pulled Pearl free of her breast, Pearl's fingers tangled in the wiry white hair at her crotch. 

"Do this for me and I'll make cum so hard you can't see." 

Pearl flushed again so hard she was sure her face was bright blue. Jasper was certainly... vulgar. Yet.

"I, I-"

"Oh come on, don't stutter on me. Want a taste or not?"

Jasper took Pearl by the wrist and removed her hand from her pubic hair. Stepping back (luckily not into the pool) Jasper sat down on the cold floor and spread her legs wide. 

Her cunt was redder than her orange skin, framed by the wisps of white hair Pearl had been unable to detach her fingers from. It was glistening faintly in the bright light, already slick for her, gratifyingly, and Jasper spread her lips open with two fingers as Pearl watched, unable to manage any words just an, "Ah."

Jasper grinned again, yet broader as Pearl went to her knees and crawled in between Jasper's legs. Each thigh was at least twice as thick as her body, and she couldn't help but trace a hand up one as she inhaled Jasper's musky scent. 

To say it was intoxicating felt like a torrid romantic clique, yet it overwhelmed Pearl and she could smell nothing else. Curling her fingers comfortably once more in Jasper's fluff, Pearl dipped her head to taste at her cunt. 

The slick membranes were hotter than Jasper's body skin, a pulse close below filling the lips with a red blush, and engorging Jasper's clit as Pearl opened her mouth to it. Jasper tasted of- sex, not sweet but savoury and harsh. She moaned above Pearl as she moved her tongue over Jasper, gently, testing, then firmer, changing the patterns, pressure, speed. 

"F, fuck, Pearl." 

Jasper's palm covered the crown of her head, fingers digging into the nape of her neck. Holding her face in place, the scratch and pull at her scalp a guide to Pearl's ministrations, and their success. 

Pearl moved lower, half lying before Jasper, bare breasts into the cold floor, Jasper's thighs either side of her threatening to crush her in Jasper's ecstasy. 

She dipped her tongue into Jasper, pushing at the slick walls of her cunt, then came up for air, mouth slimy and face slick with Jasper's arousal. 

Jasper roughly pushed Pearl back with the hand in her hair. 

Jasper was almost rutting against Pearl's face. Pearl dug her nails into Jasper's leg, but Jasper paid no attention so resigned, Pearl opened her mouth with difficulty, her jaw pushed too hard into Jasper's cunt and unable to communicate this. The only way she could do so was, mouth open, to push her teeth into Jasper's clit.

Jasper let got of her hair and moaned, almost pained, mostly aroused. 

"N, not so hard, not so, just, fuck, please, do that-"

"Do it again, but not so hard?"

"Nnngh." 

Jasper went to grab her hair again but Pearl batted the hand away, oddly, Jasper obeyed, and instead grasped her own thighs, hunched forwards panting. She must be close. 

This was oddly gratifying for Pearl, reducing this Jasper to such a mess so fast when Jasper had boasted of being able to do the same to her. 

Pearl licked her own fingers, meeting Jasper's eyes. Her pupils were blown, eyes half hidden behind sweaty hair. 

Pearl dipped her head into Jasper's cunt again, nuzzling into her clit, pushing with her teeth through her lips, then rubbing with her tongue as Jasper's hips twitched with it, slightly thrusting her crotch into Pearl's face. Pearl ran her free hand down under her chin along the wet lips of the rest of Jasper's sex. She was nearly dripping, hot and slick, and it was too easy to slide two fingers into the inferno of her cunt. Jasper bucked more, Pearl huffing into her clit as she was almost bodily slid backwards.

Pearl withdrew her fingers to add a third, and curled them up towards her, towards Jasper's belly pressing into the spongy wall. Curling and rubbing, thrusting in and out in pace with Pearl's tongue. 

Jasper was rutting her into the floor now, Pearl sliding back and forth holding Jasper's white scruff to stay in place. Her moans too, were sonorous, then guttural, then oddly high and pained, and then, Jasper's was coming hard about Pearl, her cunt clenching and thighs holding Pearl tight pinned in place, face completely crushed into the overwhelming heat and pungent wetness of Jasper.

Pearl stayed, held in place until Jasper stopped shaking, and saw to loosen her thighs' grip on Pearl. 

Pearl sat up stiffly, rubbing her neck and rolling her head about to remove the crick. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looking askance at the transparent viscera smeared on it. The rest, she could already feel cooling on her nose and cheeks, heavens, was it even on her gem?

Pearl raised a hand to wipe, but Jasper leaned forwards and caught her arm, then leaning to her ran a huge hot tongue up Pearl's forehead and over her Pearl, taking her time to swirl it about the smooth edges where it met her skin, making Pearl shudder. 

Whether it was from revulsion, fear or arousal she wasn't quite sure. She had never liked getting sticky, but she wasn't sure Jasper's saliva was a better alternative. Not to mention the sharp huge teeth fit for tearing a gem from it's projection and probably crushing it in Jasper's maw. 

Pearl shivered and cast the thought aside. How many gems had both their hands killed? 

"You're good at that." 

Jasper looked at Pearl with a calm respect, chest rising and falling more slowly now, recovering from her high. She had leant back again, leaning on her broad arms, and the saliva about her nipples had dried. 

"You climaxed very fast. I suppose it's been a while." 

Pearl couldn't help be haughty. Jasper's compliment was doubled edged as ever, reminding Pearl that serving and service was what she was made for, not officially sexual of course. But many Pearls at their Mistresses mercy had been forced to do a great many things, as gems like Jasper knew. 

"Do you return the favour or do you only take?"

Jasper grinned, heartfelt maybe but less broadly, lazy with her afterglow. 

"I do if you come over here, I can't be bothered to move just yet."

Pearl stood, folding gracefully upright like a dancer. She smoothed her hair back, noting the residue in that as well, and delicately stepped over Jasper's giant thigh and to her side. Her overemotional blushing she always so hated had seemed to subside with her annoyance at Jasper, but now Jasper gazed back at her lewdly, prostrate but in control, Pearl felt the heat once more rise and her voice cracked and fluttered. 

"W,where shall I-?"

Jasper reached and pulled Pearl in with a thick arm, and Pearl sat on Jasper's belly. She couldn't help but clench her knees together, hands with finger intertwined. 

Jasper huffed impatiently. 

"Come on."

She pushed Pearl down onto her chest, face first again, and Pearl wriggling to twist herself around to lie flat on her. Her face was once more in between Jasper's breasts but resting on her hard breastbone, gravity taking the soft peaks away from her as they lay flat on the floor of Pearl's temple room. 

Jasper pulled Pearl up like a toy till their faces were together, not kissing, but breathing into each other, Pearl's nose brushing Jasper's gem. Jasper had a large hand hooked under Pearl's ribs, her thumb curling into the smallest swell of breast. The other pushed down, parted her thighs so Pearl's legs fell open either side of Jasper's waist. 

"Hhh." Pearl bit her lip as Jasper grinned, pushing the hand between them and into the damp hair of Pearl's crotch. Her fingers were rough and unwieldy, but Pearl still bucked into the touch, pushing into the palm of Jasper's hand. 

"Aren't you wet little Pearl? And- greedy, you want more?" 

Pearl couldn't even quite nod, chin to chin, back arched lying on Jasper's hot firm stomach. Instead she turned her cheek to lay it to Jasper's jaw to avoid those glowing eyes and whispered, "Please." 

Jasper hand curled up between her thighs, a finger running and rubbing in between flush blue folds to bully it's way in. As it met hot wetness Pearl moaned, and then again, and loader, and Jasper's pushed the finger past slick tight folds into her heated cunt, curling her digit like Pearl had with her three as Pearl gasped and rocked onto it. 

"P,please, Jasper, please," 

Jasper kept the pace slow, the finger pushing into Pearl's slick sex, rubbing, sliding out, pushing back, while Pearl could but rock into the heel of Jasper's hand for more stimulation. 

"You're so responsive Pearl." Jasper's voice was more a growl now, and it gave Pearl a split seconds warning before she felt Jasper's body move like a heaving earthquake beneath her, finger slipping out and tipping Pearl onto the floor. 

Pearl sprawled, moouth agape, "W,what are you-?"

Jasper pushed Pearl down onto her back with a large hand splayed over her small chest. Her white mane fell about her shoulders, surrounding them and shielding Pearl from the glare of the bright lights of her room. 

The hand found it way back down between Pearl's legs, but instead of the one finger, two began to bully inside, making Pearl whimper and grind her hips at the sensation. Jasper kept Pearl pinned. She wouldn't want Jasper's own strength fuck Pearl across the room like a rag. And Jasper wanted to fuck her hard.

"J, jasper!"

Jasper's fingers were inside her, the stretch as they slipped fast the second knuckle making Pearl's eyes roll. 

"Shhh little Pearl, I'm just returning the favour." 

Jasper curled her fingers up, then pulled them out again, starting a ferocious rhythm of slick slippery sounds and her hand slapped into the wetness of Pearl's cunt, fingers dragging out Pearl's arousal to dribble over Jasper's hand. 

Pearl bucked and threw her hips up with Jasper's rhythm, occasionally managing to vocalise a gasp or moan. She could feel a deep tight heat building, and her vision was going hazy as Jasper relentlessly thrust. The hand pushing onto her chest stopped the flow of useless air somewhat, keeping her quiet but also making her gasp, the useless reflex persistent. 

Pearl didn't quite recognise the moment when she came other than when her vision had returned, she was gulping in useless breaths and her cunt was sore and wet, her own juices dripping onto her thighs and the clean floor. 

Jasper sat back on her haunches like a pleased cat, licking her hand clean of Pearl. 

"Looks like we both needed that, Pearl." Jasper stood, "Been a while?"


End file.
